


A Desperate Plea

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Children, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Embarrassment, Fairies, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kids ask about sex, Light Angst, Meddling Kids, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Royalty, Secrets, Twins, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugnut never wanted anyone to know about his unrequited love for Eclipse, but of course the most curious set of twins had to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desperate Plea

 

"Are you and Mommy best friends?"

 

"Did you play together a lot?"

 

"What kind of stuff do you talk about?"

 

Finally having to sit down, lest the twin heirs fall from climbing him, Lugnut sighed as they jumped up and down on the bench next to him in the veranda.  Primus, they had been asking non-stop for nearly an hour about his life and their Mommy's life.  He tried to answer as honestly as he could, but now the questions were starting to get a little too personal.

 

"Does Mommy talk with you a lot?"

 

"Do you two hang out together?"

 

"Mommy and Daddy have special time together.  Do you and Mommy have special time?"

 

"Ah!" Lugnut nearly lost his composure at that last question.  "N-No!  No... Queen Eclipse and I only see each other when I'm assigned to protect her."

 

"Aww... why?  Daddy sees Mommy a lot when he's not working!"

 

"Yeah, she always has a sleepover with Daddy.  Why doesn't Mommy have a sleepover with you?"

 

"Uh... well, you see..." How the fuck was he supposed to explain Mommy and Daddy having sex to a bunch of four-year-olds?  "T-The Q-Queen only likes to have sleepovers with the King."

 

"Why does she only like to sleep over with Daddy?"

 

"Yeah!  I bet it would be fun to sleepover with you, Mister Lugnut!"

 

"Oh... Primus-"

 

"*Gasp* You cursed!"

 

Drillbit also put his hands over his mouth like his sister as Lugnut fought to not sweat himself to death.

 

"M-My apologies."

 

"It's okay!" Kowave smiled brightly.  "Besides, it's okay to do it so long as Mommy and Daddy don't see it."

 

"Now, I don't think that's the right thing to do-"

 

"But you did it too!  You kissed Mommy when she was asleep!"

 

Lugnut's whole face went bright red before he quickly looked around.  Oh Primus, how the hell did they know about that?!?  "I-I d-don't- W-What?!"

 

"You kissed Mommy in the garden while she was napping!"

 

"Yeah!" Drillbit added.  "Like she was a sleeping princess!"

 

No, no, no!  No one was supposed to see that!  No one was supposed to know about that!

 

"A-Ah... t-that was-!''

 

"Do you like Mommy?"

 

Lugnut found his voice stuck in his throat.  "Uh... Uh... I-I... Uh..."

 

"Well?"

 

"Don't you, Mister Lugnut?"

 

"I-Well... Everyone loves the Queen."

 

"But you like her a lot, don't you?"

 

"Yeah... like Daddy does."

 

"Don't you?"

 

"I-I-I-I... I don't-"

 

"But don't you?"

 

"Yeah, why can't you tell us?"

 

"I-!"

 

"Drillbit!  Kowave!"

 

Oh shit, Lugnut realized as they all turned to look at where the voice was coming from.  It was the Queen.  And the kids-!

 

"Mom-!"

 

He quickly pulled Kowave to him before she could call out to her mother.  Drillbit only watched, but didn't resist his hand from bringing him closer.

 

"Swear to me that you will tell no one about what you saw."

 

"Huh?"

 

"B-But why?"

 

"Please..." he didn't have the power to order them not to.  But there was little he could do other than beg them to not tell their mother or anyone about his dark secret.  "Please... just don't tell anyone, especially your mother, about what you saw that day."

 

"But why?"

 

"It-" He looked back at where Eclipse's footsteps were coming from.  "It's just a private matter and I don't want anyone to know."

 

"But-"

 

"Promise me!"

 

"O-Okay."

 

"Cross our heart and hope to die."

 

"Wait, that might be a little too-"

 

"Oh here you are!"

 

"Mommy!" The twins ran to their mother, hugging her dress tightly as she stepped onto the veranda.

 

"Did you two give Ser Lugnut a hard time?"

 

"No, Mommy!"

 

"We had lots of fun!"

 

"Alright then." She gently took their hands, Kowave in her right and Drillbit in her left.  "Thank you so much for watching them, Ser Lugnut."

 

"It was nothing, My Queen." He hoped the blush around his cheeks were gone.

 

"Now then, it's time for afternoon tea.  Let's go see your father."

 

"Yay!" And with that, Queen Eclipse left with her children while holding their hands, her loyal guard following after her.

 

And still filled with unrequited love for the woman he could never have.

 

END


End file.
